Power generating mechanisms may deliver alternating current to a device that may run on direct current. The device may operate, or charge a battery, using the alternating current by converting it to direct current. The alternating current delivered by some power generating mechanisms may have varying amplitudes, which may result in inefficient conversion of the alternating current to direct current.